Past Memories ch1
by May-Flower94
Summary: this isn't going to be a Gaara love story. It's about may and him going over memories and sharing how they both felt and how much they mean to each other. This one is more of a lay back and relax kind of a story. Also that friends are a very important!


Thinking:  
Kagame:  
talking : "

Part 1 Thinking of an Old Memory. My Best Friend Arrives!

May laid quietly under a just blooming Sakura tree. She liked when the petals would fall gracefully on her nose. Then the breeze would push it off like it was a feather in the wind. She took a small stretch as she closed her eye's. Kagame, are you their?  
Yes my beloved. Is their something you need?  
could you possible tell me about my village again  
Yes my princess. Hidden Village of the No Names was a very beautiful place. Some even described it as walking into a real life fairytale. It was not to big and not to small. It just had that right size to keep others close. but, at the same time, enough so that others could have their privacy. Both Children and Adults were bonded and never were mean to one another. Respect and kindness was taught to everyone at an early age. The leader of the village was names Akeboshi a strong, kind, peaceful leader. He remembered everything and had great respect for every aspect of life. Between that, his peacefulness, and the villages peacefulness. The five great shinobi villages favored hidden valley. It was stated that you were to be the one to marry his son. Akeboshi told us a long time ago that he could already feel your kindness and beauty calling out even before you were born into this world. He told us that you were the kind of the person he would want to take over as secretary of the village before you were to marry his son. The news, that a great baby was soon to come, rang though out the village. Everyone was in complete joy. Even little Mikaru was happy and wanted it to be his sibling that would make everyone proud and happy. But then, soon after, well... well you know the rest from here right?  
yes Kagame, Yes

May slowly rolled over to her side and thought for a second about the village being destroyed. What it must have been to watch everything you knew and loved to die before your very eye's. She then felt pain in her heart as her thoughts ventured further thinking about her helpless brother who was two then and what it must have been like for him. But she was quickly interrupted by a presence May knew very well.  
"Hi Naruto." She said with a pleasant voice.  
"HI MAY!! GUESS WHAT!!" She gave a slight giggle at Naruto's voice  
"Hm... what's up?"  
"Your boyfriend is here! Believe it!!" May gave a slight pause to think about this boyfriend... I don't have a boyfriend... At least I could have sworn I didn't"  
"Naruto, I don't have a boyfriend. So who is here?"  
"He isn't going to be happy you forgot him... wait, how the heck did you forget him in a months time?"  
'Month? What?" May gave a slight giggle thinking his games were a little funny. "Naruto please tell me who is here. I'll treat you to Ramen" She watched as Naruto thought about his for a second then pointed to the gate.  
"Sand..." Before he could finish May cut him off by accident."NARUTO!! Gaara-kun is not my boyfriend just a really close friend of mine."  
"Well Sakura said that you two were together." Sakura started another rumor again May got a sad look. But brushed it off as she walked towards the gate.

Once their, she could immediately see them. Quickly she glomped Temari and then Gaara with a smile. It's nice to have my bestest friends here with me 'Hey everyone how have you been? Do you have a place to stay? I made a new technique so you can stay with me and Naruto whenever you please" She looked over at Kankuro to see he didn't have the happiest of looks. Quickly realizing she had forgot about him. She glomped him almost falling to the ground since he was caught off guard. It was so nice to see them again. Her first home after the incident with Hidden Village of the No Names was Suna. She loved it their just as she loved Konoha. Her best friend was now the Kazekage and Temari and Kankuro were his siblings.  
"We've been good" Temari laughed. "Though it got pretty boring without you their running around."  
"Yea it was like the town went into slow mood." Kankuro said  
"I don't think I bring that much life to Suna. I missed it over the past month. And of course trying to ready over Mr kazekagie's shoulders" Temari and Kankurou tried to hold in their laughter after what May had just said. They always thought it was funny on how she just magical came up with that one day.  
"I thoughtI told you not to call me that out in public" Gaara said with a sigh. May gave a tiny giggle and smiled  
"Ok,Ok Gaara-kun. But you didn't say I couldn't call you that indoors" Before he could protest on that as well May gave him a huge glomp.

After getting them all to the hotel and making some dinner, it was already going to be sun set. As May looked out the window she saw the sky was a beautiful orange and pink. she was truly memorized by it's beauty and elegance. While she watched, she dispersed all her replica's that were around town doing things. She removed all of them except the one at home with Naruto. "How have you been?" May quickly turned around to see Gaara leaning up against the wall. His eye's were closed and his arms were folded. She was hoping to see a smile but all she had got was the same bottomless expression. It used to bother May a little bit but she quickly got used to it. "I've been doing good. Just keeping busy tying to keep this village happy"  
"Do you ever do things that make you happy?" Gaara said in a non chalent voice  
"Me? Yup all the time. When the people here are happy then I'm happy to. Selfish right?"  
"No"  
"hm...you seem different. Something the matter?" May said walking up to him  
"No."  
"Lair! I know when something is wrong with you" May said giggling. I wonder why he won't tell me  
"I just get like this around the same time every night. Or have you forgotten?" May looked at her watch and the memory of her leaving flooded her mind.  
"You can't still be blaming yourself for that. Their was nothing that you could have done. Gaara-kun you have to forget that day or it's going to torture your mind."  
"I'd rather have it torture my mind then forget it ever happen like it was just a story made up in my mind"  
"Gaara listen to me. Nothing we could have done then would make a difference now. It would have ended in the same way. Forget me calling your name. I would have done it anyway. Forget my tears and watching me go."  
"I can't do that."  
"Ga..."  
"So what is going?"Kankurou said walking into the same room both you and Gaara were in. You gave a small in the middle of something look to him. Why won't you just forget that day no matter what happened it happened for a purpose. Gaara just looked at Kankuro, then walked out. "Um...did I just interrupt something important." May looked over at him and suddenly ran and clung onto him. She liked to be hugged when she felt down. Even if it was Kankuro and not Naruto or someone else. She just wanted to be hugged. A feeling of sadness overwhelmed May as she told herself she was the cause of that memory. "Hay, May, do you want to talk?"

'So that's what happned" May said finishing her story as she sat next to Kankuro on the ground. It hurt to tell him what happened. It hurt just to have they memory in her mind. But the thought of Gaara having to live with it. The thought of him thinking it was all of his fault hurt even more.  
"so that's why he is like this around this time. Me and Temari normally keep away from him from now until morning. We thought he was just annoyed about it being night already. Guess that was off."  
"Has...Has he always been like this?"  
"hm...Not till after the Chunin exams when he started to remember you two as kids. Guessed it really must have bugged him" May gave a slight nod. I see. So even though I hate to cause pain in the end it comes to that. I hate myself for hurting others. Especially these people now.  
" Hay Kankuro would you mind if I stayed here over night? It's been awhile since I've been with all three of you." Immediately Kankuro answered with a yes and told May she could stay in his room. May gracefully refused and went up stairs. She was proud of herself for designing their hotel to be like an apartment.

Finally at a door she opened it and looked inside to see Gaara laying on his bed with his hand in the air. Once seeing May He sat up and brought his hand to the side. "You should be getting home it's late you know." She gave a smile at his words. Quietly she walked in his room and shut the door.  
"I'm staying here for the night. But I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first." She walked over to his bed and sat down on it.  
"If it is where you want to be I ddon't care" She gave a soft smile  
"See that makes me feel better about staying here. Thank you" suddenly she gave a little yawn"I'm sorry about that. look going to go grab some blankets so I can sleep on the couch. If your still up you can come and talk to me" She gave another small yawn and got up.  
"Stay here I'll get them. I don't want you to fall asleep walking. I have enough on my plate with Tsunade when she is drunk." May gave a soft giggle and gave a stretch.  
"I'll be fine worry wart. Beside I burden you enough." May got up and began to walk to the door. But was suddenly stop and was pulled back landing on the bed. Sand gentle crossed her skin back to Gaara's gourd as he walked by.  
"please stay here. I'll go and get those blankets"

Gaara had not returned just yet. May was on her side as she laid under the covers and on her head snuggled into his pillow. She made sure to stay at the very edge of the bed not wanting to seem selfish by hogging the whole thing. She closed hers eye's for a second, falling asleep as soon as she did.

Gaara had just walked in and looked at his bed were May slept peacefully. He walked over not making a sound and placed the blankets at the end of the bed. He then walked in front of her and gently stroked her long hair. "I told you, you were going to fall asleep." He said as she snuggled deeper in the bed.


End file.
